Straight forward
by LaDyFiCtIoN
Summary: Does being locked in a closet sound like fun? Well for Tala and Bryan, after being secretly set up, a while in a closet brings alot more then expected. TalaBryan Revised


Just another random idea of mine that's been causing a bit of a block for my other work. More Tala/Bryan work...I just can't get enough about writing about them.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own beyblade. Nor do I own the characters. Plain and simply put.

-Straight forward-

''Bryan!'' The smallest of the Demolition boys called out, down the halls of the old and dark section of their so called beloved home, the abbey.

''What?'' The reply sounded faintly annoyed for being disturbed, followed by the lilac-haired Russian himself.

''You have a great eye sight don't you?''

There was something peculiar to the expression on Ian's face. His eyes flashed with malevolence and his smirk laced with hints of malice, more then the usual amount they gave off.

Bryan nodded, taping his foot against the stone floor, showing his rising annoyance.

''You remember that closet that was always kept locked?''

Again a slight nod of the head ensued by ''What does that have to do with my eyes?'' His words were delivered in the regular harsh tone.

The pale lavender orbs that matched his lavender colored hair could see clearly in the dark without any trouble at all. A small advantage as it was called by the scientists that poked and prodded at him during his tainted childhood.

''It's not locked anymore. I went in their earlier and I lost my keys. It's too dark for me to see anything in there.''

Before Ian could plead with him to go inside and look, Bryan took the initiative and walked into the very small closet. Though it was high in height, he couldn't stand up straight along the sides, only in the middle. There were so many shelves on either side of him that went up quite high with random objects placed on them. He didn't bother looking at the articles for they were a mere waste of time and he didn't want to stay in the small location much longer.

There was barely six feet worth of length between the door and the back wall. Too tiny for Bryan's liking. He could only imagine how tight it would be if more then one person was in there at the same time.

He blinked once before scanning the floor. He saw nothing the first quick glance and decided to look again up close. He kneeled down on both knees and sat on his heels. His hands slid over the cold floor but felt nothing.

''Damn squirt.'' He muttered under his breath and felt around again. ''Always loosing things.''

He was about to give up when he heard footsteps. Assuming they were Ian's he called out the undersized teenager.

''Ian, they aren't in here!''

But much to his surprise he got a different voice that replied to him.

''Bryan, what are you doing?''

Bryan jerked his head up to see Tala, looking down at him with a curious expression on his face. Though before he could reply, He could see the taller blond, Spencer appeared behind Tala and shoved him into the tiny room.

The red-head stumble against a crack in one of the stones and fell onto his knees, landing chest first against Bryan's back. The door was shut behind them and a small clicking sound indicated it was now locked.

Each boy had closed their eyes on impact and when Tala's eyes fluttered open, he realized he was leaning against Bryan with all his weight since his hands and fingers were dangling inches above the floor. His face was buried in Bryan's shoulder since he could feel the lavender hair against the flesh of his cheek.

His face flush as he pushed himself off Bryan's back with the aid of the walls.

''You okay?'' He asked quietly, noticing Bryan's hand pressed up to his forehead.

He could tell that the side of Bryan's head must have collided pretty badly with the wall.

Blinking a few times, Bryan's orbs went wide for an instance when he realized how close their faces were. Tala, being slightly taller then the other Russian, peered over his shoulder, making their situation look very bad for he was basically straddling Bryan.

A trail of blush covered his cheeks and the bridge of his nose as he moved Bryan's hand, brushing back the pale bangs to look at the flesh. There was a red marking with a bit of blood trickling down the side of his face. Wiping the blood away, Tala pulled back completely, trying to stand up.

He extended a hand to Bryan, who reluctantly took it but as he was helped up, their situation got a bit worst. With each of them standing up that only resorted in them being mere inches apart body wise.

Tala's fist connected with the door as he started banging loudly on it, swearing randomly at Spencer in Russian.

''Let us out!'' His voice bellowed through the tiny closet only followed by laughter from two other voices on the outside of the room.

''I swear Ian that's the last time I ever talk to you.''

Out of the four, only one didn't understand what that sentence meant which happened to be Bryan and being left in the dark did not sit well with him.

Bryan tried to cross his arms over his chest but the small movement ended up with Bryan's hand brushing along Tala's chest in a suggestive manner if that had been the case, before he could cross his arms.

Tala's head jerked back at Bryan and the pale and icy orbs locked in a glance that even the laughter and footsteps walking away couldn't interrupt.

''They won't let us out anytime soon'' Tala sighed and lowered himself back down to the ground.

There wasn't enough room for him to sit Indian style so he leaned back against the door with his legs stretched out in front of him, ending up fairly close to the wall. Bryan, seeing no point in standing, sat down as well.

''Here.'' Tala grabbed each of Bryan's ankles and placed his feet at either side of his waist. ''Might as well get comfortable.''

They sat in an uncomfortable silence though, still close to each other in an awkward way.

''Bryan, why are you so quiet?''

After the question, Bryan diverted his gaze upwards to meet again with a pair of aqua blue orbs that he could perfectly make out in the darkness.

''There's nothing to say.''

''Of course there's something to say.''

''About?''

Tala pondered for a second, tilting his head to one side as he thought up a subject.

''The abbey. And be honest with me. I want to know what's going on in that head of yours.''

Unlike Tala who would bitch and complain about anything he could at virtually any time, Bryan stayed quiet keeping his thoughts to himself. Tala could be a chatter box if you got him winded up on a subject, subsequently giving you a headache if he went on and on.

''The abbey...well...It's hell. Horrible food, constant training, barely any sleep. This place is run down and falling apart. It's as old as Boris.''

The final comment made Tala laugh before he asked another question. ''And Boris?''

A small smirk spread across Bryan's lips. ''Look up evil in the dictionary and his pictures beside Satan's and Voltaire's.''

The red-head continued to laugh. ''I didn't know you had a sense of humor.''

''I guess your learning then.''

''I guess I am.'' He grinned and sighed, plotting up ways to kill Ian very painfully before starting up more conversation.

''So, what do you think about Ian?''

Bryan stayed quiet for a moment, thinking up an answer that would fit his. ''Damn little squirt, when I get out of here he's dead.'' Unfortunately, that's all he could come up with that didn't involve swear words for the many times Ian pulled jokes on him.

''I have more of a reason to hunt him down.''

''And what would that be?''

For someone as talkative as Tala, he went dead silent just then.

''Now say something positive.'' He changed the topic quickly, shifting a bit his position on the ground.

Sitting against the hard stones became hard on the tail bone after awhile.

''He's funny when Spencer runs after him. Evil little squirt always manages to get away.''

''And Spencer?''

''You all think I'm evil. He does so much plotting in that head of his and he does it on purpose to sound dumb so you'll under estimate him. Plus he's always training and when we slack off it makes us look bad.''

''The positive?''

''He's intelligent enough to converse with.''

Bryan shifted this time and placed his elbows on his knees, leaning forward.

''What about me?''

As he tried to think about Tala, Bryan cheeks suddenly felt warmer. He looked down, avoiding any more eye contact with his captain.

''Self-absorbed and you have a bit too much self-confidence which gives you an ego.''

''See the thing is I already knew that. Tell me something I don't know. After all I am learning.''

''Your not what you seem. Your not as cold as people think you are.''

''And your an enigma that's telling me everything I know about myself. Be honest with me, there must be something you've noticed.''

For the third time that day, their eyes locked together as they stared into the others orbs, loosing all concentration on anything else around them. Gentle sounds dissipating into nothing, the silence went un-noticed.

''You have beautiful eyes.'' The words just slipped out so gently, barely audible but in the dead silence yet leaving them sound too loud.

Though Tala's mouth fell open, no words could, would come out. His cheeks became rosy before they matched the color of his hair almost perfectly.

Why turn back now? Bryan thought as he sighed and took in a breath. No need to be nervous, the worst he'd do is never talk to the boy again.

''Did you know that you're beautiful?''

''I do now.'' Tala's voice lost all its former confidence, leaving behind a sound so fragile and weakened.

A great sensation welled up inside of the red-head's heart as he watched Bryan get up and gesture for him to do the same. Tala stood up in the darkness, only aware of how close they were to each other when he felt a hand slide behind his neck and pull him into a rough, yet gentle and mind numbing kiss.

Tala had always been an atheist but he would swear on his own head that he was in heaven as their lips parted and soft tongues brushed against each other, seeking the warmth from the passionate kiss.

Asphyxiation would have soon set in if they hadn't broken off for a breath. Tala hadn't realized it at first that he was against the door and his arms were wrapped around Bryan's waist, drawing the boy closer to him.

''You have to talk more often and be more straight forward.''

As their faces leaned forward for another vehement kiss, the door swung open and loosing his balance, Tala ended up back first against the floor and Bryan on top of him this time around.

''Ian, I wasn't going to kill you but I've reconsidered my choice.''

Before Tala could get up and perform his threat, Ian was long gone down a hall in search of another closet to hide in.

-End-

Please someone...write T/B for me! Good, fluffy, cute, sweet T/B! Gah I'm going nuts! I need to see more of this pairing. This is my fourth now and I'm far from stopping. Any suggestions for another one?

I hope this one satisfied your taste buds...just review now kay?


End file.
